


床下吃醋床上哄

by Genniferrrr



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genniferrrr/pseuds/Genniferrrr
Relationships: 杨九郎/张云雷
Kudos: 3





	床下吃醋床上哄

“公子呢？”杨九郎推开张云雷的寝宫门，张云雷的贴身丫鬟走过来拦住杨九郎。

“回皇上的话，公子睡了”贴身丫鬟低着头，细声细语的说。

张云雷就是杨九郎嘴里问的那个公子。杨九郎是当朝皇帝，张云雷是杨九郎明媒正娶的妃嫔。其他的人都遵守规矩喊张云雷娘娘，但是杨九郎知道张云雷并不喜欢别人这样喊他，但是又没有办法所以杨九郎允许张云雷宫里的人继续像他没有入宫之前那样称呼他。称呼他为公子。

杨九郎看了一眼内屋，他知道张云雷肯定没有睡，现在正在屋里生气呢，如果自己真听信了丫鬟说的他睡了，然后走了，张云雷才是真的要生气了。

杨九郎朝丫鬟挥挥手，示意她先下去。

丫鬟是一直伺候张云雷的人，张云雷这样的把戏不知道用了多少回了，她也知道如果今天真没有让皇上进去，公子才是要闹翻天的。点点头就出了门，顺手关上房门。

杨九郎在门口站了一会就走了进去，果真看见床上一个小人趴在被子上，脸深深的埋在被子里不肯出来，圆润的小屁股把华丽的锦缎拱出一个漂亮的弧度。

张云雷把自己闷在被子里，两只手交叠放在头顶，把自己整个脸挡的严严实实的。但是他还是听见了脚步声“不是跟你说我睡了吗？还进来干什么？”

杨九郎笑了，走到床边坐下，侧着身子看着这个还是赖在床上的小人说“我进来看看啊，万一你一个人睡着害怕呢。又或是睡着冷呢？”

“我又不是小孩子了，怎么会害怕，现在这个天气只有热不会冷的！你走吧！”张云雷埋在被子里的头不满意的摇一摇，连带着圆乎乎的屁股也轻微的左右晃着。

张云雷自己一个人回了寝宫后，换了一身衣裳，趴着的姿势正好让一处花纹落在屁股的位置上，杨九郎看着花纹忍不住伸手摸一把。

杨九郎的大手刚刚接触到张云雷的屁股，张云雷就像是压到极限的弹簧，一下子就弹起来坐好“别摸我，我让你摸我了吗？”

张云雷噘着嘴看着杨九郎，黑亮的眼睛瞪着杨九郎。

杨九郎看着张云雷这个模样觉得好笑，但是他知道现在不能笑，笑了的话坐在对面的小人要生气，真的生气。

杨九郎慢慢的往张云雷身边挪，张云雷就一直瞪着杨九郎也不眨眼，杨九郎没一会就挪到张云雷的身边，伸手握着张云雷细细的脚踝，朝自己拉过来。

张云雷企图挣脱杨九郎的手，可是杨九郎已经把张云雷的腿拉到了一个张云雷没有办法用劲儿的地方，张云雷没有办法只好顺着杨九郎，张云雷刚刚被杨九郎拉倒面前就被杨九郎压在了床上。

张云雷的胳膊肘撑开杨九郎，自以为的恶狠狠地看着杨九郎嘴里说“干什么？你起开，我还生你的气呢！你都不哄我啊？”

杨九郎亲亲张云雷的嘴角，又空出一只手来拉住张云雷的手腕，把手拉到自己嘴边亲吻一下温柔的说“哄，怎么不哄，我这不是哄着么？”说完就冲着张云雷的嘴去。

含住张云雷的下唇，撬开张云雷的牙关，带着张云雷的舌头狠狠的吮吸，张云雷不服气的挣扎着，可是奈何杨九郎技术好，没几下张云雷就服帖了，然后杨九郎感受到身下人的变化，放轻嘴上的力度，舌尖慢慢的描摹着张云雷的嘴唇的形状。

杨九郎的舌尖在张云雷的嘴里四处探寻，舌头抵过上牙床，又扫过牙齿，牙齿刮过杨九郎舌尖上的味蕾和感受器，甜甜的，舌头麻麻的。

张云雷的脸颊染上熏红色，眼神微微迷离，长睫毛忽闪。杨九郎松开张云雷的嘴，看着张云雷的嘴被自己亲吻得泛红还有些微肿，张云雷因为长时间的被杨九郎霸占嘴唇无法规律的呼吸而现在变得不停呼气来获得足够的氧气。

杨九郎看着张云雷的模样，笑得温柔，伸手撩一撩张云雷的鬓角的头发。

张云雷现在被杨九郎弄得浑身软绵绵的，更是没有力气推开杨九郎，只好撒气似的软绵绵的锤一下杨九郎的胸口。还是噘着嘴表达自己的不满。

杨九郎知道小家伙是不高兴了，但是还没有上升到生气的地步，就是心里不满意，觉得委屈了。 

杨九郎爱惜的亲吻上张云雷脸上的每一处。轻柔得像是羽毛落下，在张云雷的眼睛处，他感觉到了湿润，但是没有停下，一路继续向下，更加虔诚，像是在诵读一本普度众生的佛经。

杨九郎顺着张云雷好看的下颚骨继续向下，一只手撑在张云雷身边，一只手伸过去解开张云雷的腰带。

衣襟就这样敞开，天气暖和，穿得也不厚，外衫的衣襟打开后就是张云雷的亵衣。亮眼的颜色吸引了杨九郎小眼睛的注意。

是一件正红色的衣裳。

那是他和张云雷新婚夜时穿的衣裳。

杨九郎现在才想起来，张云雷今天晚上回来换的那件衣裳是张云雷和自己新婚后第二天穿的那件衣裳，这么多年了张云雷还保留的想新的一样。

杨九郎停下了动作，呆呆地看着张云雷身上的那件红衣，烛光映射在红衣上，又打在张云雷的脸上，杨九郎仿佛回到了和张云雷成亲的那一晚，张云雷也是穿着这件衣裳，躺在红色的被褥上，在红色的床帐里，红扑扑的脸蛋，手指不停地绞着衣角，眼睛看着自己时，眼神里既是期待也是害怕。

现在的张云雷穿着那晚的衣裳躺在自己的身下，眼睛里含上泪水，水汪汪的眼睛盯着杨九郎。本来一直放在身侧的两只手一下子抬起来搂住杨九郎的腰，把杨九郎拉向自己，自己靠在杨九郎的肩膀上糯糯的说话。

“九郎，我，，我，，呜呜呜”张云雷还没有说出来就哭了出来，杨九郎连忙抱住张云雷在怀里哄。

“不哭啊，我都知道！”杨九郎的手在张云雷的背上轻轻的拍着。

“我也不知道为什么，为什么就是不喜欢她！我知道你不会喜欢她，可是我就是，，就是心里不高兴！我也知道你是没有办法，可是就是，，，呜呜呜”

张云雷哭得像是个丢了糖的孩子，杨九郎把他紧紧地搂在怀里亲吻他的头顶。杨九郎是皇上，是天子，周围的小国部落都想着和杨九郎能够攀点关系，所以被送来和亲的公主不少，没有一个都是个顶个的漂亮。

这次被送来和亲的公主，比之前的哪一个都好看，张云雷知道杨九郎根本就不会喜欢她，也不会有什么发生。

但是张云雷就会不喜欢她，比之前的哪一个都不喜欢。

张云雷在杨九郎的怀抱里，哭泣渐渐弱下来了，杨九郎知道自己现在最应该做什么。

重新低下头含住张云雷的嘴，一只手摸索着张云雷的衣裳。

张云雷按住杨九郎的手，杨九郎有些不明白的看着张云雷，张云雷勾勾嘴角笑一笑，又抬身在杨九郎的嘴上亲一口“轻点，别给我扯坏了！”

“我的好宝儿尽管放心”一边话音刚落，一边张云雷的红衣的衣襟也开了。

光滑的肌肤在一瞬间接触到低于体温的空气，身子一颤。杨九郎的手顺着张云雷的咯吱窝摸到张云雷的后背。光洁的肌肤很诱人。

杨九郎被其深深吸引，低头含住张云雷胸前因为先前的挑逗和刚才与冷空气的接触挺立起来的茱萸。不整齐的牙齿刮过顶端，张云雷的身体就跟着一颤。嘴里还同时溢出一声闷哼。舒服的闷哼。

胸前带给的体验让张云雷不自觉的挺出胸膛，想让把更多送进杨九郎的嘴里，背后的脊骨就挺出一个好看的弧度。

杨九郎的嘴上不停，在张云雷身后的手指也作乱，在张云雷的背上没有章法的来回抚摸。慢慢的张云雷的全身都开始泛红。

嘴里喘着气音的娇嗔。

张云雷收紧双手把杨九郎的头按在胸前更紧，杨九郎却不让张云雷如意，继续向下，抽出压在张云雷身后的手褪下张云雷的裤子。小家伙半硬的立在耻毛里，粉嫩的颜色可可爱爱，在黑色的毛丛里更显娇羞和青涩。

杨九郎伸舌头舔舐周围的嫩肉，刻意地避开跃跃欲试的小家伙。

张云雷有些难耐的抬动双腿，膝盖蹭过杨九郎的喉结，凸起的喉结在这个时候摩擦在张云雷的膝盖上也能让张云雷闷哼出声。

张云雷爱干净，也细致，总是在洗澡之后会把全身都抹上香膏，整个人都香喷喷的，肌肤也如牛奶般光滑，大腿根敏感，杨九郎一口咬上，张云雷下意识的加紧双腿。

“哈~”张云雷闭着眼睛，手抱着杨九郎的头不放，两条修长的腿微微弯起来。

床头的暗屉里总是放着软膏，杨九郎难得抽空出来一只手摸索到暗屉，打开随手拿出一盒来。软膏也是香的，一打开就闻到了清香味，杨九郎的手指在盒子里一转就挖出一大坨软膏，嘴上松开张云雷大腿根的软肉，有一次亲吻上张云雷的嘴。

软膏在杨九郎的手心慢慢乳化开，也温暖了起来，然后被杨九郎敷在了张云雷还干涩的小穴上，指尖慢慢捻磨，将软膏化到每一个地方，甚至在张云雷的屁股上也有。

杨九郎将自己侧着身子压在张云雷身上，一只手开拓，一只手揉捏着张云雷的肉乎乎的屁股，张云雷很瘦但是屁股很有肉。

杨九郎不管什么时候都对张云雷的屁股爱不释手。

屁股足够白嫩，手指在上面留下痕迹，红痕格外明显，色情又可爱。

杨九郎的手指在和小穴这个熟悉的朋友打了招呼之后，就开门进去了，稍稍大一圈骨节刺激柔嫩的内壁。想必是主人也够动情，手指进来就紧紧地吸着绞着。

肠液的分泌表示这场情事进入正轨。

手指感受到内壁开始湿漉漉的，来去更加自如，杨九郎的手指灵巧，在里面变着花样的探索，最熟悉的位置总能精确无误的找到。

“别~啊”

张云雷张开嘴大喘气，突然地快感像是让大脑缺氧了一样。手指紧紧地抓着杨九郎。曲起来夹在杨九郎的腰的两侧的腿收紧了，杨九郎的腰感受着张云雷腿上的力度。

“云雷，我的好宝儿”看着张云雷动情的表情满意极了。

张云雷现在已经不满足于手指的触感了，不满意的轻哼不满意的扭动身子，甚至不满意的伸出一只手去摸杨九郎的粗大，结果发现杨九郎的衣裳还完整的在他身上。

张云雷睁开杨九郎看着杨九郎，杨九郎的眼睛里全是笑意，他当然知道张云雷怎么了。

手从屁股上收回来，带着张云雷的手摸到自己的胯下，隔着裤子，张云雷细嫩的手感受到了杨九郎的温度，烫手。

“你帮我解开好不好？”

杨九郎的声音就像是迷魂药，张云雷听完之后乖巧的伸手去解杨九郎的衣裳。越着急越解不开，张云雷的手指和腰带纠缠了好久也没见任何进展。

杨九郎亲亲他的额头，温柔的在张云雷的耳边说“别着急都是你的！没人抢！”

杨九郎这句话不仅是说给当时床上的张云雷听的，也是说给床下的张云雷听的，没人和他抢，都是他的。张云雷骄傲的扬起下巴，“谁敢抢？”

杨九郎咬咬他的耳垂“没人敢”

终于解开腰带，张云雷就着急的去放那个在裤子里嗷嗷待哺的家伙出来，把杨九郎的裤子褪下，杨九郎自己也配合的把裤子完全脱下，张云雷的手一把抓住它，杨九郎闷哼一声。另一只手摸到杨九郎的屁股，就像杨九郎摸自己的屁股那样，反复揉搓。

张云雷的手心太嫩，一握上来杨九郎就忍不住的挺动腰杆。滚烫的温度从张云雷的手心烫到了张云雷的心里去。

杨九郎把自己卡在张云雷岔开的腿里，粗长在大腿上磨蹭，也蹭着张云雷的小家伙，囊袋，和股缝。软膏在温度的作用下乳化越来越明显，再加上刚才开拓时分泌的肠液，杨九郎的粗长现在也滑腻腻的。

杨九郎看着张云雷迫不及待的样子也不再坏心的逗他，把张云雷翻过身子趴着，掐着张云雷的腰让张云雷跪爬着，小穴完全展露在杨九郎的面前，想要被填满所以不停地收缩。

杨九郎掰开张云雷的屁股，在小穴上亲一口。

下一秒钟杨九郎就进入了张云雷。

“啊~”尽管已经开拓完了，尽管张云雷已经极致动情了，但是杨九郎的尺寸还是在一开始很难适应的。

“慢点九郎，不行了！”因为这个姿势进的更深，张云雷更加难适应，杨九郎手摸到张云雷的乳头，指甲刮过顶端，帮助张云雷放松。

慢慢的，杨九郎感觉自己没有被夹那么紧了，杨九郎开始试着抽动起来，最开始张云雷还是有些忍痛的吸气声，慢慢的就被呻吟代替了。 

杨九郎的大手用力的按着张云雷的胯骨，张云雷每次都被顶的踉跄得差点爬下去，然后又被杨九郎拽回来。渐渐地张云雷的胳膊没力了，就全靠杨九郎一手按着胯骨一手按着肩膀完成整个过程。

杨九郎的衣裳并没有被张云雷脱下来，现在正敞开着挂在身上。衣襟够大，遮住了这场情事的刺激的位置。来回挺动时的风偶尔掀开衣角。

张云雷的小家伙完全站立起来，随着身体的晃动也晃悠起来，颤颤巍巍的吐着晶莹的液体。杨九郎的手也尽力的照顾着张云雷的小家伙，来回轻柔的撸动着，张云雷的呻吟变了调，杨九郎知道这是要射了，张云雷的浑身开始颤抖，杨九郎更用力的顶撞那个点，张云雷尖叫着出来了。

高潮之后浑身无力往往是常事，张云雷往前倒，杨九郎的粗长就滑了出来，张云雷的腰还在抖，舌尖在嘴角划过舔舐高潮的余韵。

杨九郎看着张云雷的样子，高兴极了。帮张云雷翻过身子面朝着自己，去和他接吻，张云雷任由杨九郎的舌头肆意作乱。唾液顺着嘴角滑下。嘴角留下反光的痕迹。

前面释放了可是后面还没有够。差不多缓过来了之后，张云雷一边了杨九郎接吻，一边伸手去寻杨九郎的宝贝物件，然后想要塞进自己的后面。

“想要啊？”

杨九郎松开张云雷的嘴，故意逗他。手还可恶的伸到张云雷的胯下，抚摸有些疲软的小家伙，也摸一摸下方的囊袋。

“九郎~啊~”刚刚喊完杨九郎的名字，就把粗长塞了进去，满足的叫出声。

杨九郎故意慢吞吞的“我的宝儿，你说要什么啊？”

“要九郎艹我~”杨九郎不动，张云雷就自己扭动身子来回抽插，轻微的弧度张云雷也舒服得眯起眼睛“哈嗯~啊 啊~”

杨九郎笑了笑不在为难张云雷，拉开自己的衣裳把张云雷整个裹在里面，紧紧地搂在怀里，下半身卖力的动着。

“啊~哈~慢点坏了坏了！九郎~哈~”

“坏不了，宝贝啊”杨九郎牙齿咬着张云雷的劲脖，也来越快。

滚烫打在内壁，张云雷也被激得一抖然后也射出来了。杨九郎在张云雷身上穿着粗气，擦着张云雷额角的汗水。又亲吻他。

“九郎，你得是我的！”

“是你的一直都是你的！”杨九郎蜻蜓点水般的亲吻张云雷。

张云雷靠在杨九郎温暖的怀抱里，闻着杨九郎的气息睡得很香。


End file.
